The Reasons For Marriage
by DataKenobi05
Summary: Elizabeth needs to marry or become the reason for Will's death. Every eligible man knows of her past with piracy, except for one who will come to their rescue. But what's in it for him? And why is Elizabeth getting married so important? Where is Will? JE
1. Preparations

The Reasons for Marriage

Summary: Elizabeth Swann has a choise; get married to someone other then her beloved Will or be the reason for his death. James Norrington is married and all other elegible bachelors have fled knowing her past is full of pirates and the warrent that was out for her arrest. No decent man would have her, that's when an un-decent man steps into the picture to let his friend live. The question is, what's in it for him?

Disclaimer: I own everything because I bought pirates from Disney for a lot of money so Jack and Elizabeth will be getting together in the 3rd movie as in having sex. Yay! Ooops, my bad that was a dream. I really own nothing.

Chapter One - Preparations

Everyone knew the name of the man she was going to marry today. Adrian Romane. He was talk, dark and handsome. He was the essence of propriety. His hands were rough from the years of working on his father's farm. The roughness had nothing to do with pirating what so ever, nope, not for him. His skin was tan because of his nationality. The tanness of said skin had nothing to do with the years of standing in the Caribbean sun, nope, none what so ever. He was kind and light hearted, there was no slur to his words as he was never drunk. Nope not once in his life.

In short, he was the perfect man. Perfect men do not exist.

Elizabeth wasn't sure how she was able to pull it off. She wasn't sure how she was able to convince such a man as he to wed her simply because it would save the man she did love. She definately did not know how she got into this possition in the first place. Perhaps if she did, this would all make more sence.

"Rose or Lilac Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth was pulled from her thoughts as her maid directed the question at her. "Oh umm, lilac I believe."

In all honesty she didn't care. She wasn't having a wedding night per se. She was going to go through the motions but by the next morning her virginity would still be intact. That had been part of their agreement.

_"You get to save your darling William, but I see nothing in it for me." He said lazily, cossing his arms._

_She had searched for him, day and night, she was so tired._

_"What do you want. You can have anything."_

_He grinned and she wanted to smack it off his face. "You might not want to be saying that darling."_

_"Within reason then." She added._

_"First off love, how long is said marriage going to last?"_

_"First off, it's not going to be a valid marriage, your name won't be on the certificate, I will not be saying your name in the vows. So in all reality, this is a sham." Elizabeth said, going with her trump card._

_The man grinned yet agagin. "Is that so? Well then, I am free to do as I want, when I want it?"_

_"One year, that's all I'm asking. By then we should be able to come up with an idea to get Will safe."_

_He frowned at this. "So you would like me to pretend to be someone else, live in a hoity toity house with servants and the like while figuring out a way to save your beloved while on top of it all pretending to be your husband?"_

_Elizabeth sighed, it sounded impossible. "You're right, this was a bad idea."_

_"Now just a moment love, do I get full husband priviliages?"_

_"No." Her answer was quick. "But you do get some, such as run of all the money. You like money don't you?"_

_Mischeif raddled in his eyes. "Aye love, that I do."_

_"Save that for the wedding."_

She had been hopeful going to him. He seemed the best choise, if he would do it of course. After much persuasion he had agreed. He had a reason to marry Elizabeth Swann under a false name and he was not bound. He was still free.

"Hands above your head Miss Swann."

She did as instructed and a soft white gown was draped over her body, it was so smooth and soft she didn't know what to think. It was Heaven on Earth.

"I adore this dress."

Her maid nodded. "So did everyone else. It's a gem by all means."

Her shoes came next along with the jewlary that would accompany her on her long walk down the aisle. Today was supposed to be the happiest day of her life and everyone would know no difference. To everyone but herself and the man she was about to wed it was.

A knock on the door disturbed the newly found silence in her bedchamber. It was her beloveds only link to life.

A young man stepped in when the door was answered. "They're ready for you Miss Swann."

She nodded and was helped to her feet, her knees already shaky.

Walking down the steps to beautiful music made her shut her eyes briefly to invision Will at the bottom, awaiting his bride. When she opened them she was shocked at what she saw.

There in proper englishmen's clothes and shoes, his hair cut short, all dirt disappeared from his face, neck and hands, his facial hair somewhere misplaced. He looked younger, making her wonder what his real age was. She was locking him up, she knew it. No matter what he said he didn't want this. They didn't even have those strong feelings for each other. But his eyes twinkled when he looked at her. He smiled and she looked into the eyes of the _former_ Captain Jack Sparrow.

TBC


	2. Her Wedding Night

**Warning to all die hard JE fans like myself this chapter is WE...I know I know it's horrible but it's necessary for the plot.**

The rest of the story will gradually fade into JE

Chapter 2 - Her Wedding Night

When Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs Jack took her hand in his. She looked around the room and saw her father and Commodore Norrington standing off to the side. They were the ones who had got Jack ready for the day. She made a mental note to thank them later.

Her somewhat husband to be walked her down the rest of the aisle to the priest that would be performing the marriage.

Elizabeth looked up at the priest and smiled at his calm demeanor. He nodded at her and looked to Jack before starting the ceremony.

* * *

A cloaked figure snuck around the outside of the house of Governor Swann and his daughter Elizabeth. Looking in the windows he saw all the people gathered around, no mouths were moving except the one of the unrecognizable man in the front, holding Elizabeth's hand. 

Where was Jack?

Will Turner's eyes darted around the room. Elizabeth told him Jack had agreed to pose as her husband. He had no idea who this man was. When the two faced each other Will almost laughed out loud. It was Jack. A very different looking Jack, but Jack none the less. Relaxing, he watched the rest of the ceremony in slight disgust.

* * *

Jack slid the ring on her finger and she smiled at him. It wasn't a true smile but the pirate smiled back, knowing what was coming. 

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Adrian Romane, you may kiss the bride."

Elizabeth's eyes itched and her ears needed to pop but she couldn't screetch and bat him away. Slowly his lips came down on hers but he didn't let his tongue roam, he didn't open his mouth at all. It was a simple, nice kiss.

He pulled away and she realized people were clapping for them. She turned a light shade of red and bowed her head. Jack smiled and they started the after party.

"My Elizabeth, you look pretty as a picture."

"Thank you father." Elizabeth said and hugged him.

Governor Swann pulled away after a moment and looked to Jack who was talking with Captain Highland. "I hope he is a good husband for you my darling. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Elizabeth looked down. Ever since Will had left saying there was something that he needed to do she had felt that something was wrong. A few weeks after there had been a letter sent to her explaining in rather vauge detail what had happened to Will and what she was to do. The letter wasn't in Will's handwriting.

"I know, but there's nothing that can be done about it now." She said and caught Jack's eye.

"If anyone finds out that he's not who he says he is." Governor Swann trailed off and Elizabeth simply nodded.

Jack had been talking with this _captain_ for some time now and was getting rather bored of his babbling.

"The Governor said I will be next in line when Commodore Norrington becomes Admiral."

"Is that so?" Jack asked, not very interested.

"Yes. He says he has never seen a man such as myself captain a ship with such ease."

Jack started to grind his teeth.

"I can captain any ship through any storm."

Jack caught Elizabeth's eye at this point and looked back to the captain. "Is that so? I've done my share of sailing, nothing too challenging. I have however seen a ship many believe to be a myth."

The captain looked intrigued at this point. "Interesting. What ship might that be?"

"Darling?"

Elizabeth had approached them, interrupting the conversation that was sure to get Jack's blood pumping. The pirate looked at her. "Yes my love?"

She needed to come up with an excuse quickly. "I'm feeling rather faint.Perhaps we should retire."

Jack was liking this idea of 'retiring' until he remembered he was going to be granted full husband rights. He frowned slightly at this and felt her forehead. Her skin didn't feel clammy to the touch, or hot at that. Elizabeth met his gaze and he saw the plead.

He nodded and turned to the captain. "I am terribly sorry but my wife needs her rest. Perhaps we can continue this conversation some other time."

Captain Highland nodded and Jack lead Elizabeth to the stairs where they stopped by the priest.

"Mr. Romane, Mrs. Romane. I must have you sign the book, as record of your marriage."

Jack took Elizabeth's hand and nodded to the priest. "Very well, but we can only stay a short time, my wife is feeling ill."

The priest smiled and the couple followed the priest into a seperate room where he had a large book sitting out for them. Elizabeth signed her name first. When Jack started to write the name Adrian the priest stopped him. Jack looked up.

"Your real name. Mr. Sparrow."

* * *

Will had lost sight of Jack and Elizabeth when they followed the priest inside one of the spare sitting rooms. He had to plan everything perfectly. His captor, a young worman with silver hair had let him go. But in seven hours he would be hers again. Will just wanted to let Elizabeth know he would always love her. 

Climbing the side of the house Will made it up to Elizabeth's old room and climbed in the open window. Getting in the closet he waited.

* * *

Elizabeth and Jack both stopped. "I beg your pardon?" Jack said and he could feel Elizabeth figeting beside him. 

"You're real name. Jack Sparrow."

Jack stood and looked to Elizabeth. "It wouldn't matter. We didn't say my real name in the vows and you need witnesses."

Elizabeth really did feel faint and sat down in the chair. Jack gave her a sideways glance.

"I can get witnesses." Moving from behind the desk the priest opened the door to the adjoining room and two men came in. "This is Mr. Hubbington and Mr. Smith. They will be the witness."

Jack looked to the door behind him and the window. He couldn't really marry Elizabeth, that wasn't the plan. Elizabeth saw his distress and touched his arm.

"Don't worry Jack. Nothing has to change."

He looked at her, his eyes narrowed. She turned her gaze to the priest. "Why are you doing this?"

He sighed and lowered his head. "If I don't it's my life and the lives of my sisters."

"Who is doing this? Why are they doing this?" Elizabeth asked, now holding Jack's arm tightly. One of the men, Mr. Smith, stood and pointed a gun at her.

"No more questions." He said and pointed the gun at the priest. "Marry them."

* * *

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Will finally heard Elizabeth's voice. Soon she came in, followed closely by Jack. 

"What are we going to do Jack?" She asked, going all teary eyed. "How did this happen? Why is this happening?"

Jack looked out the window and leaned on the door frame. "I don't know love. It doesn't matter. We're married, that saves your William doesn't it? Nobody else is going to know that I'm who I am. This is a bunch of rubbish if you ask me."

Elizabeth wiped her eyes and went to the dresser to get out a night gown.

Jack noticed and returned his gaze to the sea. "How long do you want me to stay?"

She stopped and sat the gown on the bed. "As long as it takes to get Will back. That was part of the plan wasn't it?"

"So we are to go out to sea immediately?" He asked.

"No! We need a plan first." She sighed and yawned.

Jack noticed and went over to her. "Do you need any help getting this off?" He asked and couldn't help the suggestive tone his voice seemed to naturally add.

She glared at him.

"I didn't mean it like that love."

"Of cource you did. Just loosen the ties. I can do the rest myself."

He complied with her instructions and turnt back to the door. "Where should I sleep?" He asked and she went behind her changing wall.

"I suppose in here with me. Can't have the maids gossiping already. I swear if you try anything though I will kick you out of bed and you will have a black eye to go with it."

Will finally made himself known. "He won't."

Jack turned around so quickly he almost lost his footing. "Will?"

Elizabeth came out from behind the wall with only her slip and ran into his arms. "Will! Oh, I was so worried, what happened? Are you okay? Are you here for good?"

"No darling and I have to go back. I just wanted you to know that I love you."

Her eyes teared up and she kissed him. Jack went to the window and saw the Pearl heading out into the horizon, he sighed. Turning to the two behind him he lowered his eyes. He felt real sadness at the loss of his freedom.

"I'll leave you two to yourselves." Looking pointedly at Elizabeth he grinned. "Don't wait up for me."

She smiled her understanding and thanks and Jack was gone.

* * *

Hours later Jack swaggered out of a barmaids cottage and walked in the direction of the Swann mansion. He saw Will climb down the wall and run out to the sea where he disappeared. Jack thought this odd but shrugged it off. 

Walking to the front of the house he knocked, then realizing he really didn't need to, just walked in. Elizabeth was waiting downstairs.

"Darlin', I tol' ya not to wait, up." He said drunkenly and Elizabeth crossed her arms.

"I wasn't, I just haven't gone to sleep yet. Let me help you upstairs." She said and grabbed Jack's arm. He smelt like rum and sex. She was sure he could smell the sex on her too. Her and Will had never been intimate before and he was gentle, truely showing her how much he loved her. It was the first time she had ever made love and she was sure it would be the last time for a long while.

When Jack and Elizabeth finally made it to the bedroom where the bed covers had been wrinkled and small spots of Elizabeth's blood still layed he collapsed on the floor.

"I assume you and Will did more then kiss goodbye. That's being unfaithful darling." He said and fell into a deep sleep

TBC

Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are the best! I love your reviews!


	3. Zachary and Tea

Chapter 3 - Zachary and Tea

The next day Jack woke up with a headache and a backache, no thanks to the hard floor he ended up sleeping on. Sitting up he looked down at himself and to say the least he was a mess. His shirt buttons were mismatched and his shoes were untied, his pants were wrinkled too. Grumbling about barmaids and their inability to do the simplest tasks he stood and saw Elizabeth asleep on the nice, comfortable looking bed. He grumbled again.

Walking around he looked at all of Elizabeth's things. She had many jewlary boxes that held exquiste rings, necklaces, and bracelets. Next he opened her dresser drawers and touched the light fabric of her dresses. Resting his hands on his hips he wondered what he was supposed to do about getting rum.

"Jack?"

He turned back towards the bed and looked at the now awake Elizabeth Swann, er, Sparrow. He tried saying her new and legal name in his head but it would never some out right.

"Yes love?" He asked, not moving from his spot.

"Can you give me my robe?" She asked, pointing to a white robe hanging on the wall.

Jack smiled and walked over to it, taking it off the wall he put it on himself. "I don't know love, this is quite roomy. Would hate for you to get lost in it. What about if I just hang on to it for you?"

Elizabeth started laughing. "No Jack it's mine!"

"Really? I think this is such a good color for me." He said, twirling around in it. Elizabeth was about to get out of bed and take it from him when there was a knock at the door.

"Mrs. Romane?"

"Jack!" Elizabeth whispered. "Come here, take off your shirt first."

He smiled and did as asked. "Getting me out of my clothes already are you love? Well you could have asked, but I like my women fiesty."

"Shut up and lay down."

There was another knock. "Come in." She said and a young man opened the door. He took a few steps in the room and stopped.

"Your breakfast is ready. For the both of you. If you would like, I can draw you a hot bath."

Jack raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak. "And just who are you, son?"

The young man glanced down briefly. "My name is Zachary, I'm your personal servant Mr. Romane. I am also here to serve the missus."

Jack looked him over and scrunched his face. He was a little too young and good lookiing for his taste. Elizabeth was sure to have him help her with all her things. Thinking it over he should most likely act like a husband would in this situation. "Well thank you Zachary but you may go, me and my wife will be down in a minute."

Zachary nodded and bowed out of the room.

"He was nice." Elizabeth said and got out of bed.

"Yeah I knew what you were thinking. Maybe you should have married him instead huh?"

She let out a little laugh. "What's the matter Jack, jealous?"

He looked around, leaning back in the bed. "Should I be?"

Elizabeth laughed again, he was being serious. "No, I don't really like jealousy. Now, when we go the party today I want you to be on your best behavior. Act like a gentleman and just be on your best behavior."

"Aye aye captain." He said and Elizabeth handed him some clean clothes.

"Just get ready please."

BREAK

Elizabeth and Jack walked down the stairs and out into the parlor where tea was being served to her father and Commodore Norrington. The two men in the room stood to great them.

"Ah, darling, goodmorning."

"Good morning father." Elizabeth said, taking the seat Norrington offered her. "I'm afraid to say that someone know's Jack's real identity."

Governor Swann and the commodore both looked at Jack.

"Who might that be, Elizabeth?" James asked, taking a sip of his tea.

"Father Gerald and some other men. He said it was his life if we didn't marry properly."

Jack sat back in his seat but after recieving a glare from Elizabeth sat upright. James looked on amused. "Mr. Sparrow, even though this is unfortunate, you will remain as Mr. Adrian Romane as your identity is still safe from some. I'm not sure what would happen if people knew who and what you were."

"Are, my dear commodore. Marriage has not swayed me in the least." Jack said, and to proove his point he reclined in his chair and put his feet on the table.

BREAK

"We need a plan, there is no way you can stay here and keep your identity a secret." Elizabeth said, taking a suitcase and filling it with clothes. "We need to get away, find somewhere to think with out James and my father breathing down our necks."

Jack was listening but looking out the window as he found himself doing almost continusly. "I agree love, it would be wonderful to streatch my legs and get back behind the wheel of a ship. Are we to sail away with one of your commodore's ships? Say, as a wedding gift?"

Elizabeth tried to hide a smile but it shone through. "Aye captain. Let's set sail."

TBC

Okay, this chapter was slow but not to worry things will start to heat up between J&E and we meet Will's 'captor'.


	4. Eidothea

Chapter 4 – Eidothea

"_Her name itself means 'the very image of the goddess'. Steer clear of her lads, her beauty is strong, but her powers are great."_

Will had heard of her long ago and ever since then he was determined to find her. It was said that she only came to those too lost to find hope. He smirked, it sounded like Davy Jones. He would only come to those too weak and near death before 'helping' them. He knew he was going to get himself in a lot of trouble, but it was the only thing he could do to save Elizabeth from her fate.

Eidothea entered the room where he was and, in her human form, sat gracefully on the chair.

"What is it that has your mind in such turmoil, beloved?" She asked, her sing-song voice very pleasing to his ears.

"There is something I don't understand. You say when Elizabeth finds me, you will set me free?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"That is correct. However, she is a married woman now, and not to worry, no one has ever found me."

Will shifted in his seat. "She doesn't really love him. She just knew you would never see a woman unless she was already spoken for. You would kill her on sight."

"That is true. To see a woman, to have another woman in my presence without her body being spoken for is a threat to me. However, as long as she is married, she will be able to find me. If she looks hard enough and follows her mind."

"What about her heart?"

Eidothea stood and turned her back to him, heading for the door. "Why follow something that can mislead you?"

With that the sea goddess shut the door and left Will in his lavished room.

* * *

Elizabeth stood on the deck of the Protector, the ship she and Jack commandeered only hours ago. She had left a note for Norrington saying she had told the men who were watching the ships that he had graciously gave it to them as a wedding gift. Which was totally absurd of course since it was the bran new ship of the Royal Navy. Jack had said it was obviously in good shape and would get them to Tortuga in due time; since the Black Pearl was obviously on his mind.

"Dearest Elizabeth, won't you please stop sulking and come stand with me?"

Elizabeth turned slightly to look at Jack, his nose in the air. She couldn't help but laugh at how absurd he sounded with a British accent.

Giving in to her own amusement, Elizabeth climbed the stairs to the helm and stood next to Jack.

"Thank you my dear." He said and looked her over, she was still only in her nightgown. He bit the inside of his lip and returned his gaze to the open sea. How ridiculous he must look, he thought, wearing proper clothes, his hair practically gone from his face and head. He looked at his hands. Before he and Elizabeth left he took his small chest that held his trinkets from his hair and his rings. They looked odd now, he had only token them off for a couple nights, but now they were almost foreign.

"Jack, you seem preoccupied with something."

Elizabeth's words shook him and he looked up. "Oh yes darling. I was wondering how the two of us managed to commandeer this ship all by our onesies."

"You and Will were able to do it."

"Yes and Will was of practically no use what so ever."

"I'm experienced on the sea now. I know what needs to be done, or have you forgotton?"

Jack smiled as he remembered only one year ago when he was brought back from the end of the world and Elizabeth and Will's names were free. James had been forgiven by the governor and had settled down and married in only a few weeks. Will had went sailing with his father and that was when he heard of his capture. Yes, he knew of Will's misfortune before Elizabeth ever came to him. He knew she would look for him and they would once again be on an adventure, which was good. He liked adventures.

"I have not forgotten Mrs. Sparrow." He said turning towards her. "And as a pirates wife I am obligated to let you in on some additional rules." He paused and looked at her shocked expression, either at the name or the 'additional rules' he was not sure. "First, you are the first mate, if something shall happen to me you take over. Second, you are now a full pirate, you have no womanly privileges and if you are captured they shall treat you the same as all other male captors. Thirdly, you are not to be killed."

"You mean, if I get captured my life is saved because I'm married to a pirate?"

"Pirate Captain. If you had married any old pirate no one would care as much. But you are in all technicality, my wife, that is important."

Elizabeth looked down at the water before her engagement and wedding rings caught her eye. She was saved, Will was saved, all because of Jack Sparrow.

* * *

Eidothea watched as Elizabeth looked down at her hand and back up at Jack who had turned his head to the horizon before she dove back under the water. Her fin propelled her to her underwater cavern where she effortlessly returned to a more pleasing form for the youngest Turner to date.

She sat and with her finger started to draw shapes in the dry sand. They were the prophecy's she needed to come true. The prophecy's her father told of. Triton had allowed him death, and in death, immortality. She had lived a long life, but every time she had tried to do this, she had failed.

_It was a soft morning, Celeste McKellen stood along the shore waiting her lover to return. Her golden hair flowed around her like leaves in the wind. Her petite features were beautiful. _

"_Celeste, come in darling, your supper is waiting." Her mother called to her._

"_I can't mother, he is coming today."_

_Renee McKellen smiled and shook her head. She knew of her daughters love for that boy, but she didn't know of their love._

"_Come eat, then you may wait until it gets dark."_

_John Charleston was coming back from battle and from what they heard, he was coming back with honors. _

_A little later that night there was a knock at the door. Far away on the shore Eidothea bowed her head in defeat. _

_A messenger came to the door and gave the sad news to the McKellen's. John Charleston was dead._

Eidothea opened her eyes and remembered her first failing, it wasn't her last and she began to question her father's prophecy, however, Triton himself said the prophecy would come true and it was her responsibility. She shook her head. She wasn't all knowing, not like her father was, she could see the danger but not before it was too late. No matter what their names were in past lives Celeste and John or now known as Elizabeth and Jack, their love always seemed to be tested. Now was no different.

TBC

Authors Note: If you are thinking to yourself "what the hell?" don't worry it will all make sense as the story continues. I'm making this epic! In the next few chapters Tia Dalma will make an appearance, as will the compass and the rest of the crew of the Black Pearl.


End file.
